


a different kind of dancing

by onlyeverthus



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 00:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1206277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyeverthus/pseuds/onlyeverthus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe not all dancing is spinning in fancy dresses on shiny floors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a different kind of dancing

Anna's always liked dancing.

She remembers the balls of her youth, watching her parents and their guests twirl around the dance floor, mesmerized by how pretty everybody was and how much _fun_ it seemed.

Elsa used to like to dance with her, recreating the twirling and spinning and dipping, until...

Now Anna only has herself to dance with, but that's okay. She imagines a variety of partners, tall, broad-shouldered men with floppy blonde hair, or maybe thin, goofy-looking men with wide smiles. Or maybe even a cute girl with brown hair; Anna doesn't have the experience to rule anything out, and she's been alone so long that she thinks she'd try most anything.

Her imaginary partner today is of the tall and broad-shouldered variety, and she spins around the floor, a heavy brocade curtain wrapped around her in an imitation of a ball gown, imagining his hand on her waist.

"Oh, that's so lovely, the, um –" She frowns, scrunching up her face. "That thing you said."

She sighs. She really needs to work on her conversation skills. If only she had somebody to _talk_ to.

Shrugging dismissively, she continues to twirl around, humming to herself, her imaginary partner's hand firm and solid on her waist.

After a few minutes, she catches a glimpse of herself in a mirror, and stops abruptly, skirt swishing around her legs as the curtain falls to the floor.

An odd feeling sweeps through her. There's no broad-shouldered man with her, nobody else in the room at all, and she suddenly feels silly. With a sigh, she picks up the curtain from the floor and half drags, half carries it over to drop it in the corner before shuffling from the room.

 

 

Anna twirls down the hall, humming softly to herself, daydreaming about balls and dancing, remembering the coronation and how much _fun_ it was, until...

She stops abruptly in front of a mirror, staring at her reflection, and then suddenly there's someone behind her, tall, broad-shouldered, blonde, his hand resting tentatively on her shoulder.

"Anna?"

A slow smile curves her lips and she spins on her toe to look at him. "Hi, Kristoff!"

"Hey," he says, smiling back at her. "I thought maybe I'd do some exploring, and since it's been so long since you, um, went outside the castle, I thought maybe you would, um –" He rubs a hand over the back of his neck and his shoulders rise in a shrug. "Um, do you want to come with me?"

"Definitely!" she says brightly. "I haven't been exploring in so long. Not counting our, um, adventure." She grabs his arm and starts to tug him down the hall. "Come on."

Kristoff might not quite be the partner she always imagined for herself, but that makes him all the more interesting to her, and maybe he's not into dancing, but that's okay.

And as they're tromping through the forest behind the castle later, and he takes her hand in his to help her over a fallen tree, or places his hand on her waist to steady her when she catches her foot on a root, she thinks: Maybe not all dancing is spinning in fancy dresses on shiny floors.

Maybe dancing can be walks in the woods and shared conversation, a touch and a smile, and as Kristoff takes her hand again, Anna thinks that maybe she prefers this kind of dancing.


End file.
